Phytophile Relationships
by LoLGoau
Summary: League of Legends is property of Riotgames. I do not work for them, own any of the champions or products other than what is in my client, and I have no interaction with them besides that. I really hope I am no banned for this.


_**Warning!** This fanfiction is highly, highly rated M for mature contents. Believe me when I say this: **Do not read if you are underaged or unprepared mentally for this. Also, do not read in front of people who are not interested in this as well.** With that said, I would like to thank HoneyBadgerDC for editing this for me._

_Without further ado, here it is... Hopefully this won't bite me in the butt later. By the way, Fanfiction may mess up some of this story. If so, I am sorry and will try to fix it tomorrow.  
_

* * *

Dense, leafy trees and thick vegetation decorated the jungle few dared to tread, and then fewer dared to live. In a clearly, opened to the rare amount of sunlight that penetrated to the jungle floor, stood two figures. The one on the left was armed with a spear, or maybe it was a javelin. Whatever the weapon was, it looked lethal. The one on the right appeared to hold a whip in each hand.

These figures were none other than Nidalee the Bestial Huntress and Zyra the Rise of Thorns. While not necessarily friends, the two women shared a home in the form of the Kumungu Jungle, their relationship was more of that of acquaintances.

Nidalee turned her spear around and placed its butt into the ground before leaning against it. Her eyes narrowed into a warning glare as she bared her teeth. "What did you say?" She growled.

Zyra, her expression calm with a delightful smile, spoke softly yet sternly. "I simply asked if you would be fertilized by one of my children. Of course, I know that you and the large kitty have been seeing each other, but it is not like you would be cheating on him." She said, repeating her question.

The huntress continued to glare, but now she was growling, a low echo from deep in her throat that could still be clearly heard. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them slowly as her features took on a look of restrained rage. "You want me to become pregnant with an abomination of yours?!" She demanded.

The plant woman raised her left arm over her chest, under her leaf covered breasts, and placed her right elbow in the opened palm as she placed her hand to the right side of her face. She never lost that evilly sly smile of hers. "Not an abomination, but a new species of flora. You could call it a spruce." She said.

Though she kept a straight face, Zyra felt insulted that this woman had labeled her children as abominations.

Nidalee raised her spear and turned her back to the woman. "My answer is no. Find another mage careless enough to wander into your domain and use her." She scuffed, and then started away.

Rather than leave it at that, Zyra began to follow Nidalee as she tried to reason with the huntress. "But you are the only one that I know of who could survive such an experience. Are you not, after all, blessed by the jungle itself?" She asked.

Nidalee waved her free left hand as though to shoo the other woman away. "I am not blessed by the jungle, but an adopted child of it. And I am not the only one who could survive. If you travel to Noxus, I am sure you can find plenty of people who would be far more willing than me." She said with a tone of her voice enough to make it clear she did not wish to have company.

Zyra did not turn away. "I would find more willing volunteers, yes, but none of them would be able to survive. These children require one gifted with healing magic." She said.

Finally, Nidalee stopped, but not for long as she jumped up onto a low branch, and then continued to ascend to yet higher branches.

Zyra narrowed her eyes, quickly losing her patience with the huntress, but followed by using the two whip-like vines around her arms to ascend and follow the huntress.

For several minutes, the two women jumped or swung from branch to branch and tree to tree, both without saying a word to the other, but just when Zyra was about to demand a response, Nidalee quickly turned around, catching her off guard, and then pinned Zyra with her back against a tree.

Zyra gasped from the sudden action, and then grunted when her back hit the solid structure.

Before she could say anything, Nidalee placed her hand over the Rise of the Thorn's mouth and held a finger to her own mouth.

"Nidalee!" A rough, masculine voiced cried out with a roar.

Zyra thought she recognized the voice, but could not think of whom it belonged to due to the woman in front of her.

Nidalee turned her head, and then looked back to Zyra with a serious face. "Stay here and stay quiet." She whispered, and then removed her hand from the plant woman's mouth. She then began to skillfully work her way down to the jungle floor via the tree branches and hanging vines.

As she did this, Zyra watched her with great interest and an analytic gaze. The huntress did not have a partially muscular physique, but she was lean and agile without a trace of fat anywhere on her. While her looks did not interest the Rise of Thorns and her children, the huntress's beauty could not be argued. Noxus would mostly provide more willing volunteers, but nearly all of them were unlikely to be as healthy as this potential one.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard a call. "I am over here Rengar!" It was Nidalee's voice, and she was calling to an unseen Rengar.

As though summoned by his name however, the Pridestalker emerged from the bushes, surprisingly followed by Master Yi, the Wuju Swordsman. The Pridestalker was dressed in aggressive and imposing armor, while Yi wore much different armor than compared to his usual attire. Both, however, appeared ready for a war. (Headhunter skins, except for Nidalee who is in her classic one.)

Rengar approached Nidalee, and, from her position, Zyra saw the hunter smile warmly at the huntress, who returned the look in kind. When Yi was closer, they both turned serious, the smiles evaporating from their faces.

Before any of them spoke, Rengar's face twisted with curiosity. He tilted his head up a little and began to sniff the air, beginning from where Nidalee stood and turning.

"_What is he doing?"_ Zyra thought to herself, watching the hunter. And then it hit her; could he smell her scent on Nidalee?!

"Are you alright?" Nidalee asked her fellow hunter.

Rengar sniffed for another few seconds before turning to her. "There's an odd scent in the air… I cannot quite place its source though…" He responded.

Nidalee shrugged her shoulders and pointed upward with her spear. "I thought I would be late for our meeting, so I took to the trees and had a little run in with one of the flytraps." She said.

Though they were rare, there were flytraps that inhabited the trees of the Kumungu Jungle, though their more common species could be found along the jungle floor. These rare plants grew on the vines of trees, capturing and consuming small insects and animals that wandered into them. Now and again, Nidalee was caught off guard by one and either stepped in it or grabbed ahold of it instead of a branch or trunk of the tree. There were no harmful effects of the plant aside from its nectar getting on her. To Rengar's heightened sense of smell, as well as her own when she transformed, this gooey substance gave off an odd, indescribable scent.

Fortunately for Zyra, she produced her own indescribable scent due to her human and plant mixed body.

After a few seconds of thought, Rengar finally nodded, concluding that she was right. "Anyway, we were unable to find that bug anywhere. How did your search go?" He asked, too quietly for Zyra to hear. In fact, most of their conversation would be unknown to her.

Nidalee let out a sigh as she shook her head.

"We have to find him before he becomes a problem. Any clues?" She asked, looking from one champion to the other.

Rengar shook his head. Yi thought for a moment and then nodded. "I thought I found him, but it was a husk. I did not know he could shed his skin." He said, adding the last part.

Rengar looked around the area, now more cautious than before. "You would do well to remember that in the future. Watch for shimmers in the air and listen for anything." He said, his right hand tightening on the handle of his knife. "He'll be using his active camouflage while he hunts." He added.

The two nodded a serious look on each of their faces.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_No, I am serious. If you are not mentally prepared, turn back now. There is still time._

* * *

When Rengar and Yi left, Nidalee turned to Zyra and gestured for her to come down. As the plant woman descended, aided by the vines around her arms, Nidalee approached. "You'd better return to your domain. We are having some problems here." She said.

Zyra looked at her questioningly. "May I ask what kind?" She asked.

The huntress took a deep breath before speaking. "Kha'Zix is on the loose, and he is hunting for animals native to only this jungle. We're trying to find him and stop him before he can." She said.

A sly, dangerous smile spread across Zyra's features. "Perhaps I could help? My children are, after all, all over this jungle." She said.

Nidalee, her face emotionless and calm as she looked at the woman, thought about the offer. Finally, she spoke. "It is tempting, but not worth the price." She said.

Zyra frowned for a moment, but then smiled playfully. "Come now, do you really think it would be that bad? They will be very gentle." She said as she raised her right hand toward the huntress.

Nidalee stepped back to avoid the woman's touch, and then raised her spear. "Once again, it's not happening. If you wish to help, you will have my gratitude and nothing else." She warned, positioning the point of the spear in front of Zyra's face. "If you do not wish to help, that is fine too but I suggest you return to your domain soon." She added.

Zyra opened her mouth to respond, but paused when she looked directly into Nidalee's eyes. Her smile faded as she stared into those emerald green eyes with her orange orbs. In tense silence, the two stared into one another's eyes. Finally, Zyra took a step back and turned to back to the huntress. "If I find Kha'Zix by chance, I will either try to capture him or find one of you." She said as she walked away from the huntress.

Nidalee adjusted her spear so that it was at least, and then spoke. "Thank you, and be careful. Rengar believes he is using his active camouflage ability to avoid detection." She warned.

Zyra turned her head; the smile was back on her face. "Invisibility does not mean one cannot be seen, but thank you for the warning." She said.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, so you may enjoy the little short story, but the lemon portion may freak you out. By the way, Kha'Zix may be on respectable terms with Nidalee and Rengar, but he has no right to come into the jungle and hunt its inhabitants. Just in case anyone was wondering._

* * *

(Three days later)

Nidalee, Rengar, and Master Yi were all together inside of Nidalee's small, three room home. It was a basic shelter that contained a bedroom, a kitchen of sorts, and a weapons room, but it lacked most of the furniture that one would expect to be inside of a home. For instance, the kitchen held only dried foods or ones that could stay edible for weeks or months, there were no chairs, tables, or counts, and the only place to sit was the bed or the floor. The fact that it was built as a small tree house made it difficult to get to, but it did have one redeeming quality: A cozy fireplace with a kettle and pot.

The three of them had been searching the whole jungle for signs of their alien intruder for days now, and their worst fears had come to pass. The previous day, Rengar had found the corpse of a large salamander that had been mostly devoured; the day before that Yi had found the bones of an unknown animal among a blood-stained area of the jungle. Kha'Zix had already had at least two meals, and those would only make him more dangerous and more difficult to find. Their lack of sleep was not helping in their hunt either.

As Rengar and Yi slept inside the house, Nidalee watched the surrounding area to make sure they were not being hunted by their prey. It was nearing dark, evening was already upon them, and the sunlight was slowly fading. Thankfully, it was the middle of summer, so the night would be short.

She covered her mouth as she let out a tired yawn. She had just woken up a few minutes ago and her only quick-me-up had been a splash of cold water on her face. Well, that and Rengar waking her with a few gentle licks on her face and neck. While playful, they both knew it was not the time for play.

All of a sudden the usual sounds of jungle birds went silent.

Slowly, Nidalee rose, spear in hand, and scanned the twilight. Something unnatural was out there, and for all she knew it could be Kha'Zix.

Carefully and quietly, Nidalee backed up toward her home. She had to wake up Rengar and Yi before she engaged the Voidreaver.

Before she could reach the grass door, she felt something prick the side of her neck and instantly raised her left hand to her neck. She pulled out what looked like a small spike. It was red, had not penetrated very far past her skin, and it was only about the size of her index finger.

And then her vision began to waver.

She was quickly becoming drowsy and could not feel her arms and legs. She opened her mouth to yell for help, but no sound came.

Her eyes rolled back and she realized that she was falling just before she lost consciousness.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Final warning before possibly the sickest lemon you will ever read. Keep a trash can or bucket nearby just in case._

* * *

Something smooth brushed across her face, and then another at her waist. She was still tired and drowsy, the two working together to keep her just out of the realm of wakefulness.

She thought she felt something slithering along the side of her head, but she could not be sure…

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_You came this far... and now I can say no more. Enjoy._

* * *

Nidalee's eyes shot open when she felt something force its way into her mouth and down her throat. She gagged for a moment, but then the thing adjusted itself to fit comfortably in her throat. It took her a few seconds for her eyes to adjust and then to notice what it was that had invaded her body.

"Ah, you're awake." A feminine voice cooed. She turned her head to see Zyra leaning against a tree, her hands, now clawless, stroking a set of vines.

Nidalee, expecting to be bound, struggled forward to get at the Rise of Thorns, and was shocked to find out that she was not bound by anything but a single large vine wrapped weakly around her waist. She fell over onto the jungle floor, or she would have if the vine around her waist did not tighten and straighten her.

Still angry, Nidalee glared at Zyra before biting down hard onto the vine. Instead of biting through it, she only bit through a thin layer of the plant's surface. Her eyes widened when she tasted a milky substance and then felt the vine quickly whip out of her mouth as if it were sentient.

She coughed for several seconds, and then looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Zyra holding what looked like a watermelon. The woman smiled down at her and held out the fruit. "Roots are not the best thing to bite my dear, especially the young ones." She said.

Nidalee frowned curiously to the woman. "What?" She asked, startled.

Zyra frowned, and then gestured to the large vine near her, the one Nidalee had bitten. It appeared to be bleeding the milky substance, but not very much. "This is a root." She began, indicating the green vine. "I've been using it to absorb Kha'Zix venom from your body. I would have called it out of you sooner, but you reacted and bit it before I could." She said, and then held out the melon again. "Open this and drink, it'll rest any of the nutrients you may have lost." She said.

Reluctantly, Nidalee accepted the large, circular fruit, and found that it could be opened without the need of a tool. In fact, only one top of it was soft, the rest hard, and could be pulled off by the small root on the top. She looked at Zyra cautiously before raising the fruit to her lips and slowly began to drink the contents.

Surprisingly, it was good, a mix of fruity taste and milk texture. As she drank, she found that she was hungry and felt weak.

When she finished, Nidalee sat the empty, hard-shelled fruit down and looked at Zyra, who offered a small smile of reassurance. "I was poisoned by Kha'Zix?" She asked.

The plant woman nodded. "Yes. I was coming to tell you and the other two that I had found him, but he was faster than I and attacked before I could. You're lucky I was able to catch you before you hit the ground. I was able to subdue him and asked the kitty and swordsman to take him away, and then I began to nurse you back to health." She explained. The green vine nudged her shoulder. Zyra raised her hand and stroked the young root tenderly. "Well, we nursed you back to health." She added.

Nidalee looked from Zyra to the green root, and then rose and straightened. She looked over herself, trying to find anything wrong with herself. There were a few bruises and some spots here and there along her arms and legs, but nothing serious. Aside from a fading weakness and drowsiness, she was fine.

The huntress then turned to the woman who claimed to have saved her and healed her. "I am sorry for thinking ill of you, and for biting your… child." She said, clearly uneasy about calling a plant of child.

Zyra looked at her and smiled. "Apology accepted, and you do not have to feel uneasy. They are my children because I breed them and care for them; I do not birth them." She explained with a slight giggle. "I've heard of your feud with Elise and so I understand your unease, but I can assure you that I am not an enemy to you." She added.

Even if she did not fully trust the woman in front of her, Nidalee did remember that she had been attacked just before she lost consciousness; there was that much truth at least. Still, she did not trust her completely. "Why do I have these spots on my arms?" She asked.

"Those are from where my smaller children dug their roots into your body to drain the venom from your blood. They will fade in a day or two." Zyra answered.

Nidalee looked at the woman in horror. "You planted those things inside me?" She asked in barely more than a whisper.

Zyra shook her head. "Not at all, they temporarily took root on your body, just below the surface of your skin." She replied.

Once again, Nidalee looked over herself, this time more carefully to make sure she did not miss anything and out of fear of another plant being on her. "Nidalee…" She turned her head to Zyra, who looked a little uneasy herself now. "The only plants on you now are leaves and seeds, none of which belong to me." She informed.

Nidalee let out a sigh of relief, which encouraged a slight giggle from her companion. She straightened and looked back at the woman, and then made a quick glance at the green root near her. She was silent as she watched the woman stroke the lively plant. Finally, she spoke. "What was that proposal that you offered me the other day?" She asked.

Zyra appeared to brighten at this. "I asked if you would participate in a little experiment of mine." She began. Nidalee gestured for her to continue. "I need someone with healing magic, a strong and healthy body, and who will not threaten my life after words. This experiment has the potential to be very painful however." She said; the last part more of a warning.

Nidalee thought this over for several seconds, and then turned her head upward as she continued to think. "Does that mean you are trying to create another like you?" She asked.

After a tense silence, Zyra nodded. "It is an experiment, and nothing more. I do not wish to start a family, at least not yet, and I will keep any offspring under lock and key and in plant form." She assured her.

The huntress could only stare at the woman for a several seconds. This was an experiment, which meant that she had no idea how it would turn out, or even if she was asking Nidalee to risk her life on this? But, then again, she did save her from a possibly fatal fall and whatever Kha'Zix had planned for her.

Finally, Nidalee turned her head and took a deep breath before speaking, a slight red tint coming her tanned face. She did not meet Zyra's eyes, and structured to keep her voice steady. "I will help you with your experiment." She said, instantly rethinking her decision. She at least owed Zyra the chance, and surely the woman would not allow her to die.

The Rise of Thorns took her hand from the green root as she turned her head to the huntress. Her orange eyes locked with Nidalee's green eyes as she strolled over. She stopped when there was only a foot or two between the two of them. "I have an area set up, away from prying eyes incase that pervy scout is out and about." She informed.

Nidalee nodded her head slightly. While Teemo did not strike her as a pervert, there were times when he did stumble upon her and Rengar while they would otherwise prefer privacy. Sometimes, he did not even make his presence known. To think of him stumbling upon her with Zyra was a nightmare. "If possible, could you tell me exactly what you are going to do to me?" She asked.

Zyra frowned for a moment, and then turned to the green root. She stared at it for a time, and then turned back to Nidalee. "It is… difficult to explain without showing you. I have tested this on myself, of course, but all I ever produce are large seeds, like the ones I use when those Summoners use me." She explained.

"_She had done this experiment with herself?"_ Nidalee thought to herself. _"Then this should be safe…"_ Or at least she hoped it would be. The main problem was still that Zyra, while possessing a human body, was not a human, but neither was Nidalee necessarily. "Alright, lead the way." She said.

Zyra's smile returned and she waved her left hand at the root. The plant retreated into the ground, where a small bump moved along underneath the earth until it vanished behind the light vegetation. "Follow me then, and please take your weapons." She said before turning and starting toward the dense jungle.

Nidalee began following, reaching down to pick up her spear and a trap she had dropped on her fall from earlier, but kept a fair distance so she could react quickly. What the woman said, however, made the huntress question the woman. "You do not want someone looking for me, do you?" She asked.

Zyra continued walking and did not turn around as she answered. "You figured it out, but it is not why you think." She said.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

The Rise of Thorns shrugged her shoulders. "I merely do not want your friends to think you were kidnapped you, nor do I want them around however." She answered.

Well, that was somewhat understandable and it did make sense, but that did not make her feel any better. It was hard to tell whether or not to so easily leave her fate in the hands of this woman who was answering her truthfully and yet asking her to effectively mate with an unknown plant abomination. She felt a shiver run through her at the mere thought birthing a plant.

For some reason, what made her most uneasy was how Zyra was acting, almost as if she knew what would happen before it did.

* * *

Their travel was steady and, for them, natural. Nidalee chose to fluidly move through the jungle in her cougar form, gracefully sidestepping roots and rocks and dodging the low hanging branches of bushes and young spruce trees. Zyra, on the other hand, traveled on foot, but much quicker than Nidalee first thought.

She could count with one hand how many could keep up with her in her animal form, but now she could have to count Zyra on her other hand. Granted, the huntress was going slower and fell behind to let the plant woman lead the way, she was not moving that slow.

When Zyra finally slowed and then disappeared behind thick underbrush, Nidalee slowed and stopped before the thick vegetation. She shifted back into her human form and lightly poked at the greenery with the tip of her spear, trying to move aside a little of it. "Zyra? Can you move these out of the way?" She asked.

As though bidden by command, the plants moved aside, revealing the area past. Nidalee had seen the plants along the way move aside just like this to let the Rise of Thorns past without so much as brushing past her.

A leafy green and delicate hand emerged from the opening, fingers in a fist with the index finger out. The red tipped finger bid the jungle woman in before retreating wordlessly beyond.

Nidalee rolled her eyes before adjusting her spear and carefully stepping through the opening. She was fairly sure there would no foul play, but there was no harm in being cautious when entering the lair of a known carnivorous plant woman. If things turned bad, she could always fight her way out.

A low creaking sound was heard as she turned to see the opening close, blocking her escape.

Or she could try to kill the source of the large vine-made enclosure. She may die in the process, but she would not go without a fight.

When she turned around, Nidalee froze at what she saw near a smiling Zyra, who stroked what she believed to be the experimental plant she had been wondering about.

The plant appeared to be a large flower except for the lack of petals. It did not have a stem either, but seemed to be rooted directly to the ground, yet that did not mean it was not somewhat mobile. Nidalee also noticed that it had five stems on the side of its rounded bottom that laid in the ground, the center one being the largest and containing a bloated bottom while the four, smaller ones had large heads. The constant motion of the plant's five stems made her feel uneasy.

"What are those stems within it?" Nidalee asked, pointing to the center of the plant with her spear. Though she said that she would help Zyra that did not mean she could not question the whole situation she volunteered for.

The Rise of Thorns looked toward the dark green plant and, to the huntress's surprise, stepped within the plant's inner circle. Tenderly, the stems moved toward the woman, brushing against her body, but otherwise did nothing. Carefully, Zyra took up one of the small-headed stems, holding it in one hand and stroking it with the fingers of the other. "This is the anther, the male reproductive part, and holding it up is what is called the filament." She said, and then let her hands glide over to the large, center stem. She pointed to the top of it. "This is the stigma." She informed, her right hand moving down the stem while her left remained under the stigma. "This is the style." And then her hand stopped on the bloated bottom. "Finally, this is the ovary, the female reproductive organ." She said.

Zyra's eyes turned up to Nidalee. "In other words, the anther is the penis head, the filament is the shaft, the stigma is the vagina, the style is the hymen, and the ovary is the womb." She said, almost as if it was natural. She tilted her head to the side, and then smiled. "Your face is turning red." She said.

Nidalee, her face blushing from what she was hearing, turned away and coughed into her free hand, clearing her throat in the process. When she looked back toward the plant woman, her gaze went from the woman to the plant before pausing on the moving plant. "If it has male and female parts, why does it not impregnate itself or you for that matter?" She asked; her face still red.

Zyra shrugged her shoulders before carefully stepping out of the plant's center. "I've tried that, and produced only the seeds with which I grow my other plants. And plants cannot reproduce asexually." She explained. "Any other questions?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

The huntress thought about the question before finally shaking her head. She looked back toward the Rise of Thorns. "What exactly is it that I have to do for this experiment?" She asked.

The woman smiled and nodded her head. "Well, of course you'll need to remove your clothes and weapons. Do not worry, none of us will touch them." She assured her.

That wasn't entirely comforting. "And how will this work, exactly? Will the anther or filament enter me like a man would?" Nidalee questioned. Still, she could not believe what she was saying. She was really going to have sex with a plant that Zyra had created! Worse, perhaps carry a plant within her body!?

Zyra, seeming as relaxed as before, turned back to the plant. "Would you like it if I joined you then? As you can see, it has four anthers, and so both of us may participate in its reproduction cycle." She offered.

Nidalee's face not only turned a darker shade of red, but a little bit of blood ran out of her nose.

Zyra covered her mouth and giggled light-heartedly.

The huntress took a calming breath and closed her eyes to clear her thoughts and calm herself.

While she did this, Zyra moved closer to the huntress. While it was still part of the Kumungu Jungle, this part of the jungle was under Zyra's completely control. Even the slightest step, if she wished, would be as silent as a leaf falling from a tree.

When she was right upon Nidalee, and just before the huntress opened her eyes, Zyra gripped her head in both of her hands and brought her face to Nidalee's upper lip.

Roughly, their lips met, or at least most of them did.

After a brief struggle of stunned disbelief from Nidalee, she pushes Zyra away from her and grips her spear tightly in her hands. "What the hell was that for!?" She demanded.

Zyra steadied herself and turned to Nidalee, smiling and licking her lips.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I thought it would be a waste as you would have likely wiped the blood from your nose anyway." She informed.

The huntress growled at the woman.

"Will you continue this?" She asked with a sly smile.

Nidalee lowered her spear and took another deep breath, and then placed her spear on the ground. She then raised her arms to her chest wrap. After a short time, she has the animal hide wrap removed, exposing her bare, tanned breasts, one white stripe along the tops of each breast and the second stripe along the bottoms.

Zyra watched with interest as the huntress stripped herself of her clothing and dropping the leather fabrics into a pile near her spear, traps, and a knife she had most likely gotten from the kitty hunter. The woman turned her attention back to beautiful, brown tanned and white striped woman before her.

Nidalee was a lean, strong woman with D-cupped breasts, with each peak ending with a slightly darker brown-red nipple. By looks alone, it was worth noting that the huntress did not have an ounce of fat anyway on her body, a living tribute to her life in the wild and proving the truth of the phrase '_Survival of the fittest'_. The curves of her body led nicely toward her core, with the stripes acting like arrows to direct one closer to the grand prize. The interesting part of this prize was that it appeared to be shaved nearly.

"You are neither bushy nor clean shaven, as I've heard others are?" Zyra questioned with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Nidalee crossed her arms under her breasts, standing proudly and confident despite being nude, and glared at the woman with a warning look in her eyes. "We all have our own styles and preferences, and sometimes they change depending on our mates." She explained.

Zyra's eyebrow rose a little more. "Then I take it the kitty likes you with hair?" She asked.

"His name is Rengar, and I would appreciate it if you called him by his name." The huntress warned. "Now then, back to business." She said, turning to the plant. "How will I go about this reproduction cycle?" She asked.

The Rise of Thorns smiled devilishly at the huntress before turning around and stepping back into the plant's center. The leafy clothing that she wore fell off her figure, leaving her completely naked and exposed. She turned back to Nidalee and leaned against the oversized style, resting her bottom on the bloated ovary in the process. "Come here please." She requested.

Nidalee stayed where she was. "Why are you naked too?" She asked.

Zyra tilted her heard and with a look on her face that said _'Shouldn't it be obvious?'_ "I am like this so I can help you. Unfortunately, this one has the tendency to keep going even when I ask it to stop." She said. When Nidalee's eyes narrowed, Zyra shook her head before meeting the woman's eyes. "I will make it stop if it will not listen. You are in… willing and able hands." She assured the woman.

"I would rather be in safe hands." Nidalee growled.

"In the Kumungu Jungle?" Zyra countered.

There was a long silence between the two, Zyra with a warm smile and Nidalee with a glare. Finally, the huntress let out a sigh and began moving toward the plant. To her surprise, the plant seemed to attempt to move away from her until Zyra calmed it with a few whispered words. Carefully, she stepped into the center of the plant. The feeling of the slimy surface on her bare feet sent a shiver up her spine, but the strangest was that it felt like she was standing on seaweed.

Zyra noticed the look on Nidalee's face instantly. "What you are standing on is the sepal." She began, drawing Nidalee's attention from her feet and back to the woman's face. "Ordinarily, it is the small leaves under the flower, which we are standing in. Since it is so big, the stem would need to be as large as a tree trunk to hold it up." She explained.

Nidalee wiggled her toes in the moss-like surface, finding it very odd still. "Oh… okay." She heard herself say. She raised her left foot up slightly and moved it to another spot closer to one of the filaments near her, mostly testing the three-foot wide space. Interestingly, the filament moved, touching its anther head to the left side of her waist before moving back to its place.

"I am surprised that it's acting so comfortably around you." Zyra said.

"Maybe it is because you are in your human form, the same as me." Nidalee said.

Zyra thought this over for a few seconds, and then turned around to the plant while Nidalee looked the strange plant over.

The plant was at least six feet tall from where it was rooted in the ground to the tops of its anthers, each one of which being roughly three inches long from top to base with a dark red color. The filaments, a dark green color, that held them up seemed to be about five feet long, extending just close enough to the ovary to make it impossible to see they were not connected to it unless one bent down for a closer examination. The ovary itself appeared to be as large as Gragas' belly, but more of an oval shape with a size of three feet tall and two feet wide. The style rose from the top of the ovary, a good two and a half feet before the stigma appeared. It looked more like an opening just before a tunnel into a cavern if Nidalee had to describe it. Finally, the sepal, the moss-like covering of the plant's inner circle, seemed to move with her as she adjusted her weight. Except for its filament and anther extensions, the rest of it was a light green color, like the leaves of the common jungle trees around them.

After watching it for a few seconds, she noticed that it did the same when Zyra moved. Every time she felt the sepal move, she noticed that the filaments did as well, each anther either touching her or Zyra before moving back to there original place.

When the closest moved toward her for another touch, Nidalee swiftly grabbed the anther at its base. To her surprise, it squirted out some kind of pollen and honey-like substance, causing her to back out of the plant. She almost collapsed from the sudden change of footing, but managed to keep herself on both feet. Her right hand, the one she had grabbed the anther with however, tingled. Whatever that pollen and honey was, it was now on her hand.

Curiously, she brought the hand to her face and sniffed the substance. It smelt of wild berries and fruit juice. As though by instinct, she moved her index finger to her lip, opened her mouth, and placed the digit into her mouth. Her tongue rolled over the finger, tasting the powder-like pollen and fruity honey.

To her surprise, it was good. The texture was like honey with sugar sprinkled on, the taste like sweet raspberry jam, the color was like a white, sticky paste with yellow dust, and it slid down her throat like milk. She found herself licking the substance off each finger, and then licking it off the palm of her hand.

When she finished and turned back to Zyra, she jumped slightly. The Rise of Thorns was staring at her with a knowing smile on her face. "I've heard that foreplay is a natural part of the human reproductive ritual, but we of the plant kingdom do not normally partake in such a thing." She said, her shoulders moving with a slight giggle.

Nidalee's glare returned and she was about to say something when she noticed something in the woman's hands. Her face turned from anger to worried curiosity. "What is that?" She asked.

Zyra held out the object in question, allowing the huntress to see that it looked like a large seed, but about a third of the size of what the woman used on the Fields of Justice. "This is an ovule." She began.

The huntress held up her left hand, her right still tingling slightly and now with an odd warmth in her chest. She ignored them for now.

"Even I know that the ovule of a plant is a cell. How is that so big?" She asked.

Zyra's smile grew a little. "That is correct, but this seed came from the ovary of this plant." She began. When Nidalee opened her mouth to speak again, Zyra spoke instead. "You were licking the lubricate off your hand dear." She said.

After a few seconds to see if Nidalee would speak again, she went on. "I reached into the stigma, through the style, and took this from the ovary. Ordinarily, I would let this grow with the others into a larger seed, but I then tried to let it grow within me. There was no change, so I thought to make the offer to you." She explained.

The huntress slowly nodded her head, indicating that she understood, and then carefully stepped back into the center of the plant. She waited for it to calm at her reentrance, the anthers close to her once more tapping against her arms and legs. The one she had grabbed before, however, was now leaking that same lubricate that she had licked off her hand. "You called this stuff a lubricate, correct?" Zyra nodded. "Exactly how much are you going to keep from me?" She asked, looking at her with an emotionless face.

The Rise of Thorns smiled a pleased smile. "Alright then, I will explain as we go, if that is acceptable with you?" She questioned. When Nidalee nodded, she went on. "First, I will have to plant this ovule, or seed, inside of your womb."

"I'm leaving." Nidalee said, turning around and starting away.

However, she only managed to take a single step before the filaments stretched out and grabbed her, taking a hold of her wrists and ankles, and pulled her toward the ovary. Nidalee growled in warning as she tried to free herself, at the same time feeling the two filaments around her ankles force her legs apart and her feet on the surface while the ones around her wrists forced her arms behind the style. She felt one of them wrap tightly around her wrists as the other slid away.

The next thing she saw was an anther in front of her face.

She bared her teeth, ready to bite it off when it tried to invade her mouth, but it did not. Instead, the tip opened slightly and released a spray of pollen and the milky honey. She coughed, trying to clear her nose and mouth of the substance, but then felt herself losing energy.

"Since I removed one of the ovules, and you've tasted its lubricate, it thinks you wish to be part of its reproductive cycle. Which, I remind you, you agreed to." She heard Zyra said. She could not quite make herself look away from the dark, spore-covered anther to find her fellow champion, but at the same time she was having trouble seeing.

For some reason, all she could make out for certainty was that anther in front of her face.

A figure appeared behind the dark red appendage. "Can you understand me?" The figure asked.

Nidalee nodded sluggishly, her eyes lazily turning from the anther to the figure. A moment later, they locked on the green ball in the figure's hands.

"When I said 'plant', I meant that I would have to place it inside your womb. There may be a little of pain when its roots, these tiny brown hairs." The figure said, pointing with one hand at something Nidalee could not make out on the green ball. "This is only to secure itself inside of you, that is all. The marks they make will fade in a day, but you may be sore there for two or three. Do you understand?" The figure asked.

Nidalee was not paying any attention to what the figure said, but nodded anyway when she finished speaking.

The figure's head titled to the side. "The pheromones are affecting you much more seriously than I thought. If you feel any discomfort at all, you must let me know, understand?" The figure asked.

Again, Nidalee nodded when the words stopped.

And then the figure moved closer toward her, becoming clear in her lazy vision. Bright orange eyes stared into emerald green orbs as the two women watched each other; one having trouble keeping her thoughts together against a flood of plant pheromones, and the other worried about continuing.

When Zyra broke eye contact, Nidalee licked her lips before leaning forward, surprising the Rise of Thorns with a kiss.

Zyra tried to back away from shock, but the anther behind her pushed her closer to the huntress, deepening their kiss. _"Bizarre behavior from humans when exposed to pheromones and the breeder (the name of the plant) desiring to continue."_ Zyra noted to herself as she felt the jungle woman's tongue explore her oral cavern.

The Rise of Thorns turned her attention back to her humanoid partner, who had her eyes shut as she kissed her vigorously. Holding the seed in her left hand, Zyra raised her right to cup the left side of Nidalee's face in her hand to better kiss the wild woman. Using her index finger, she gently pushed at the little nub of Nidalee's left ear and used her middle finger to probe the inside of her ear. As she did this, she felt the woman moan and shake at the sensations.

While she played with the woman's ear, Zyra let her tongue do its own exploring of Nidalee's mouth. The two appendages took to a rhythm of circling one another, moving around the inside of each other's mouths, and pushing against one another.

Due to their close proximity, Zyra was able to tell that Nidalee's hair smelled of spring water and her skin smelled of the jungle they both lived. The taste of her tongue and mouth were more than enough to encourage Zyra's own woman parts into action. Had she not been holding onto either Nidalee or the seed, she would be using her free hand to stimulate her aroused womanhood. Instead all she could do was rub her hips together in an attempt to satisfy it.

Suddenly, Zyra's eyes went wide when she felt Nidalee bite down on her sensitive lower lip. Her eyes watered as she whimpered slightly in pain, she then cried out in surprise when she felt herself being forcibly pulled closer. She had to remove her hand from Nidalee's head to hold herself up, her hand going instead to the top of the ovary, behind Nidalee and at the base of the style.

And then Nidalee let go of her. Zyra panted from both pain and pleasure, and then felt warm breath on the left side of her head. "Next time, warn me when I am at the point of no return." She whispered into the woman's ear, and then lightly bit her ear lobe.

Zyra let out a moan as she felt the huntress nibble at her pointed ear, and then began to pant when she felt the huntress's tongue work its way into the small cavern. Zyra shivered as it went on, feeling saliva run down the side of her head.

When it stopped, she looked to the side and watched as Nidalee's head moved back where it was before. She licked her lips clean as she stared into the Rise of Thorns' eyes, a seductive smile on her face.

Nidalee, her arms and legs bound behind her and naked and fully exposed, appeared as confident as when she was in battle. Or whenever she was hunting for prey. Sweat covered parts of her naked body, her chest heaved with excitement, and clear lubricates dripped from between her legs like water from a leaf after a rainstorm.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened, but it's gotten me into heat." She informed, breathing heavily. "You mentioned putting something inside me? H-U-R-R-Y U-P." She said, very seductively as she moved her body slightly.

Zyra was stunned for several moments, and then a slow smile spread on her face. "As I said, I triggered its cycle. If I do not move it along, it will proceed by itself." She said, and then knelt down, placing her knees on the moss-like surface of the sepal.

Still holding the seed in her left hand, she reached toward Nidalee's womanhood with her right. Lightly, she traced the tips of her fingers around her vagina once before stopping at her clit. Experimentally, she rubbed the precisely shaved hair with her index and middle fingers, sliding the two digits over the small collection of fur. This action earned her a groan of approval from Nidalee, and so she continued.

Zyra moved her hand down an inch lower, letting her fingers glide over the sensitive folds of the huntress. When her fingers were at the center of her womanhood, Zyra used her index and ring fingers to spread the wet lips, and then slowly slid her middle finger into Nidalee's warm, soaking core.

* * *

The huntress moaned a moan that increased in intensity the more of Zyra's finger that entered her. When she stopped, Nidalee bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from shrieking. Cautiously, she looked down toward Zyra, and then moaned deeply when she saw the woman leaned forward and felt her tongue on her clit. She then felt the finger inside her begin to move.

She felt the digit sliding in and out of her sex while she tried to squeeze the digit with her inner walls and force Zyra to at least at another finger. She had not thought known until now, but the Rise of Thorns was physically stronger than she had thought. By the feeling of how much her folds were stretched, she would never have guessed it was from just two fingers.

Nidalee turned her head to the side as she moaned and panted, her chest heaving with each breath and her breasts bouncing very slightly.

She opened her eyes and saw the dark red anther that had sprayed her face earlier about an inch from her face, the lubricate fluid from before dripped out of a slight opening she could not see.

Without a second thought, she leaned forward it and wrapped her lips around the top of it. To her pleasure, the plant was still producing that honey pollen, which now began to flow onto her tongue and down her throat, and it moved in and out of her mouth.

It was easy to tell that Zyra had trained this plant in addition to breeding it.

The texture of the anther was an odd sensation to her. It was not hairy or furry, yet it had a slight fuzzy around it. The honey pollen it produced felt like it slowly dripped from the tip, rather than the sudden spray when she grabbed it before. Finally, its speed kept changing depending on Nidalee's lips' grip on it, but it did not retreat when she squeezed, only in increased its release.

To her, she imaged it as a penis, like Zyra had described it, but only somewhat. It certainly felt and tasted the same, except that it tasted like grass.

Suddenly, Nidalee's eyes widened and she leaned her head back, releasing the anther from her mouth, a string of saliva and honey running down her lower lip. She began panting and turned her head to see Zyra adjusting her fingers, opening up her womanhood instead of stimulating it.

"Don't stop! Please!" She pleaded.

The Rise of Thorns looked up at her and smiled. "I need to plant this seed inside your womb, remember?" She asked, waving the seed tauntingly in her hand.

Nidalee swallowed, closed her eyes, and nodded.

When she opened her eyes again, she moaned heavily as Zyra continued to stretch the lips and folds of her womanhood, opening it up wider and wider. "Let me know if I am hurting you." Zyra said, locking her eyes with the huntress. When she nodded, Zyra moved the seed toward Nidalee's opened womanhood.

Slowly, she felt the seed, a roughly two inch diameter ball, being pushed inside her. She clenched her teeth as she felt the foreign object slowly pushed deeper inside of her, feeling both the seed and Zyra's hand and wrist inside her.

"Oh god!" Nidalee groaned, her hands tightly gripping her wrists and her toes cringing as she pushed herself forward as best she could.

Zyra, feeling the walls of Nidalee's sexual tunnel squeezing her arm, glanced up at the woman's face to find her eyes closed and her teethed clenched. Her left hand, now free of its duty of opening the huntress's womanhood, was placed on Nidalee's left thigh for better leverage. "Is this the first time you've had something this big inside you?" She asked with a sly smile.

Slowly, Nidalee shook her head and spoke through clenched teeth. "First time… I've been… fisted." She groaned, and then breathed out heavily. She panted for several seconds, Zyra's hand having paused, before looking up with a sweat stricken face. "It's in my womb now" She whispered, panting heavily_._

"Would you… move your hand in and out of me? Not this deep, but up to your wrist, at least for a little while?" She requested.

* * *

After she had retracted most of her hand from Nidalee's inner walls, except for her index and middle fingers, Zyra looked back into the huntress's eyes, a dark, sly smile forming on her lips. "I will not." She said, slowly moving her fingers around inside the woman.

Nidalee moaned pleadingly, tears of need beginning to form in her eyes.

Before she could speak, Zyra's thumb pushed down on her clit, instantly forcing an orgasm from her and causing her to stiffen a shriek. Zyra however did not relent as she continued to move her fingers into the woman and rub her sensitive clit, even moving her head down so her tongue could join in. She never took her eyes off the huntress however.

When Nidalee's body calmed and she stopped shaking so much, Zyra removed her wet, sex juice covered hand from the woman's nether reigns, her fingers exiting with a sloppy pop, and rose on up. She showed her sex covered hand to Nidalee, whose eyes were glazed over, and then stuck both fingers into her mouth.

The huntress watched with lustful eyes and swallowed, her expression pleading for a taste as well.

Instead, Zyra cupped both sides of her head in her hands and leaned forward, into another kiss. She pushed her tongue into Nidalee's mouth, allowing the appendage to stretch slightly, and made sure to wrap her tongue around Nidalee's. Together, they savored the huntress's juice, both closing their eyes to fully enjoy the sweet liquid.

After almost a minute, Zyra pulled away from the kiss, earning a pleading moan from the huntress. "Next, an anther must release its glucose inside you. This will fertilize the seed and help it grow. As it does, you will have to heal yourself if you feel pain, as that will likely be your womb stretching." She said.

Dumbly, Nidalee nodded her head.

Zyra stroked the woman's cheek as she smiled kindly. "Good. Now, one more thing: The anther will build up its glucose before releasing it. As it builds, your walls will stretch, even if you squeeze. When it reaches its climax, the glucose will be warm and, like the seed, stretch your womb." She warned.

Nidalee was only able to nod once more before she felt something push into her vagina. It was a hard thrust, causing her to scream in shock, but then she felt it move slowly deeper inside her body. As it moved, she felt it twisting, almost as it to gain a hold of its moistened surroundings.

When it finally stopped, Nidalee was already panting, a second orgasm close to coming.

"Now, will you be a good girl and not try to flee or hurt any of us?" Zyra asked, softly caressing the side of Nidalee's face. The huntress opened her eyes, her vision glossy due to her recent climax and the quickly approaching one, and nodded sluggishly. "Good, then your arms and legs will be released." She said.

True to her word, the filaments unwound themselves from Nidalee's wrists and ankles, allowing her to fall to her knees onto the mossy sepal. She felt something, no, two things, poking at her breasts. She looked to see an anther poking at the underside of her right breast and the other trying to push itself between her D-cupped mounds. She then felt the other two anthers, one teasing the folds her dripping womanhood and the fourth and final one circled around her anus.

Nidalee closed her eyes and groaned in pleasure as she felt the two lower anthers tease her openings. "Enjoying my child's touch?" She heard Zyra say, and then felt the woman's hands on her breasts. She moaned as she felt the twin mounds of flesh spread apart, the anther moving between them, and then pushed back together. "And you were so reluctant to do this before." She said with a smile.

The huntress licked her lips and smiled a sultry smile at the Rise of Thorns. "Thank your child and its spray. Oh god! I feel like I'm in heat!" She groaned, moving her right hand to her vagina and her left to her anus. She used her index and middle fingers to hold open herself, and then slowly leaned her head back as she moaned as the two anthers pushed their ways into her body.

Zyra let out a soft _hmm_ as she watched the two anthers enter Nidalee's welcoming holes. She then looked back at the woman's face, her hands still on the woman's breasts, and leaned forward. She did not lean forward Nidalee for a kiss, but toward the anther between her breasts. "I believe I will join you in ecstasy then." She said before giving the dark red phallic-like appendage a playful lick, which made it wiggle slightly. "I trust you will not mind." She added, and then opened her mouth and took the anther's tip into her mouth. With the three inch appendage continuing to move between Nidalee's breasts, it adjusted itself to thrust in and out of Zyra's mouth while she continued to massage and knead Nidalee's breasts.

"Oh? You've not… wanted to… get involved… until now?" Nidalee panted happily, thoroughly enjoying the pleasure coming from her chest and nether reigns. She then felt something poke at her cheek, turned her head and smiled as she opened her mouth. Accepting the invitation, the anther that had been pushing against her breast was now moving in and out of her mouth.

All the while, the three anthers inside her were producing more of their precum, one could say, continued to seep into her holes. It was an odd feeling, the liquid being cold rather than warm, and tasting sweet. The constant flow made it possible for the anthers to go further and deeper into her.

It was not long until she felt the one in her folds push into her womb. The anther paused and began to roll itself around inside of her. She moaned through the anther in her mouth as she felt the one in her womb push itself halfway in, the other half in her cervix, and slowly began to grow in size. She did not feel any more of the precum, despite her best efforts to squeeze some out of it. She then remembered Zyra saying that this means it would fertilize the seed inside her.

Zyra lifted her head and removed herself from between Nidalee's breasts. She moved her hands under her chin and began to swallow, a string of honey pollen on her lower lip. She let out a satisfied sigh before meeting the huntress's eyes. "I never tire of that taste." She took on a lustful grin. "Or its effects." She added before moving behind Nidalee. After a second or two, her hands came up on the huntress's breasts and she continued to knead and massage them as the anther moved between the mounds at an increased pace.

As Zyra massaged her, Nidalee looked down toward the two anthers penetrating her. She gasped, her eyes widening, as a previously unfelt pain began to crept through her. Her stomach had expanded slightly, a bulge clearly visible. She began to groan and grunt, wildly thrashing in panic as she realized the pain in her abdomen.

"Nidalee calm down. Use your magic to heal your wounds." Zyra said soothingly.

The huntress could not take her eyes off the slightly moving bulge. She grunted as she felt a pain in her breasts as Zyra squeezed them hard. "Heal yourself." She said, thorns slowly growing from the palms of her hands, drawing blood from the huntress.

Finally, Nidalee began to heal herself with her magic. As she did, the pain was replaced gradually with pleasure, slowing her breathing and allowing her to once again enjoy the feelings of sex with the plant woman and her plant.

"Good, good. Now, just relax and enjoy." Zyra whispered into her ear. She removed her right hand from Nidalee's right breast and cupped the left side of her face. As she turned Nidalee's head to her own, the anther came, releasing a large amount of it's lubricates into her mouth before removing itself from her oral cavern.

Nidalee only had time for a quick breath before Zyra pulled her in for a kiss. The two women moaned into one another mouths as their tongue met, fighting for the anther's sweet product. As they did, Nidalee felt a small amount mix with their saliva and run down her chin; the same as Zyra.

While they kissed, the anther inside her womb continued to grow as the one in her rectum continued to journey deeper into her body. She wondered how far it would go, already feeling it in her intestines. She reached up with her arms and turned her body, embracing Zyra with her right hand in the woman's hair and her left circling around the woman's left thigh. Silently, she prepared for the orgasm that would soon rack her body once again, but also fearful of what it meant when the anther in her womb finally came.

She did not have to wait long as she felt a sudden burst deep within her, her womb being filled with the cold honey pollen cum of the anther. She could feel her womb expanding, but thankfully the anther began to withdraw itself as it released its product. When it felt her with a sloppy _slurp_ sound, she moaned deeply into Zyra's mouth as she closed her eyes.

* * *

When Nidalee closed her eyes and began to relax, Zyra's left hand moved down to the woman's stomach. She stroked the huntress's belly affectionately, pleased to know that she had fulfilled her promise. The Rise of Thorns broke from the kiss, allowing Nidalee to pant and breathe heavily from her mouth while she rested.

While she rested, Zyra kept her left hand over the huntress's stomach, but moved her right down to the her vagina. Her fingers came into contact first with her clit, and then the sticky cum of the breeder. Experimentally, she inserted her index and middle fingers into the woman's exhausted womanhood. Nidalee did not appear to notice as Zyra's fingers worked their way deep into her walls.

The Rise of Thorns smiled to herself and grew thorns on her fingers, allowing her to scratch and claw at the sensitive insides of the huntress. Only then did she seem to notice and moaned out in pleasure. "Do not worry, I will let you rest for a time, but be aware that there is much more for you to experience." She whispered.

Nidalee nodded lazily, her eyes still closed, and turned her head closer to Zyra's. She found the plant woman's soft neck and wrapped her lips around her, gently nibbling and kissing it. This action earned her several moans of pleasure while the woman rewarded her with more contact on her womanhood and sensitive engorged stomach.

* * *

After a few minutes, Nidalee opened her eyes after a short nap. She was surprised to find that Zyra was not behind her, but instead in front of her. The woman was kneeling down, her mouth at Nidalee's vagina, and fingered her sore pussy as she licked at her pink lips.

Nidalee also realized that she was laying down at a slight elevation. Curious, she looked around to see that the large ovary was missing, replaced by an opened flower.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, it was just a soft gasp.

As quiet as it was, however, it was loud enough for Zyra to hear. She rose, removed her fingers from the wet cavern, and leaned toward Nidalee. She kissed her deeply, closing her eyes and embracing her with her left arm on her head and her right around her shoulders. Their breasts collided and squished together, pillowing their bosoms against each other, erect nipples pressing into one another's soft breasts.

As they kissed, Nidalee felt something rising up from her throat. She moaned leaned her head back, breaking the kiss with Zyra, and then felt something on her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She looked at the plant woman curiously, hoping for an explanation.

Zyra smiled and trailed her fingers seductively across Nidalee's cheek, and then pushed her index, middle, and ring fingers into her mouth. Nidalee accepted the foreign appendages into her oral cavern, and then her eyes widened when she realized there was something else in her mouth. "Do not worry. The anther in your ass just got carried away and broke off of the rest of the plant. I've been coaxing it out of you, but it had to take an alternate route from where it entered." She informed in a soft tone. "Just. Stay. Calm." She whispered.

Nidalee groaned as she felt Zyra's fingers work in her mouth, and then moaned as she felt something sliding out. She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see as she knew the anther that was in her anus and traveled through her body was pulled out of her stomach, throat, and mouth.

It felt odd, yet she liked it for some reason. The knowledge of something so deep leaving her through another entrance of her body, the feeling of it while it slithered past her throat, and its solid form filling her throat. It was too much for her to take!

She opened her eyes wide as she felt another orgasm wrack her body, and then watched as the last six inches of the anther's filament was removed from her body.

When the last of it was removed, she panted heavily before clenching her teeth as the last of her climax erupted, sending a spray of clear, sex juices all over Zyra's thighs.

When it ended, she slouched back, tired again, and panted.

"How did you like being an incubator for my child?" Zyra said, cupping Nidalee's right cheek in her left hand while she held the severed anther and filament in her right. The tendril was covered in a layer of clear and dirty fluids. Part of it seemed to be missing, like it had been peeled away, and it was smaller in length.

Nidalee swallowed back the lump in her throat, feeling odd knowing that something had entered one end of her and left through another end. "W- What happened to it?" She asked nervously.

Zyra looked at it, and then shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know. Whenever I let it do this to me, they come out perfectly fine." She said.

The huntress stared at in shock more than anything. "You've let it go through your whole body?" She asked, shocked. When Zyra nodded and looked at her curiously, she spoke again. "What about your intestines, and your stomach?" She asked.

Zyra shrugged again. "I have a different body than you do. Would you like to see?" She asked.

Uncertainly, Nidalee nodded her head yes.

Zyra let the plant appendage fall from her hand, and then put both hands at her over her ribs. Her fingers slowly sank into her flesh, a white liquid flowing out instead of blood, as she began to pull her chest open.

Nidalee stared in shock as she watched, both terrified and awestruck. It was evident that Zyra was in pain by the way tears formed in her eyes and she clenched her teeth, but no organs spilled out.

Instead, inside of Zyra was a small ovary, like the one the plant had, a brown spine that connected her arms, legs, shoulders, thighs, and head, a pair of light green lungs with leaf-like veins that inflated and deflated with each breath she took, and a series of vines that moved slightly. Closer inspection revealed what looked like a womb, but there was no stomach.

After a few seconds, Zyra let go of the two halves of her opened torso. Slowly, the two halves came together and began to fix itself by way of a series of thread-like veins. She let out a sigh as this happened, the white blood-like substance seeping into her body once more.

When it finished, Zyra looked at Nidalee and tiled her head to the side. "Are humans' bodies different than mine?" She asked curiously.

Nidalee slowly nodded her head and tried to sit up. Something jerked her back down. She looked to her left to find a pair of vines securing her to the inside of the flower. She looked to her right and down, a pair of vines binding each of her limbs. She then looked to Zyra. "What is this about?" She asked.

Zyra pointed toward the huntress's stomach, which was made her look as if she was four months pregnant. The huntress gasped when she saw the bulge in her stomach move slightly. She looked to the plant woman with a panicked expression. "What is this? You said all I'd have to do is have it be fertilized inside me!" She said, clearly irritated.

Zyra moved leaned her and tilted the huntress's head back and then lightly bit down on her Adam's apple, drawing a little bit of blood and forcing something into her bloodstream with her mouth.

Nidalee clenched her teeth as the action caused her a sharp pain. It was like salt being placed on a wound, but at least there was very little bleeding.

When Zyra moved her mouth away, Nidalee felt dizzy. "Again, I have not done this with anyone but myself. Believe me that I am doing the best I can to keep you safe and without harm, but it is difficult as your body is different from mine." She explained, and then began to lower herself toward Nidalee's crotch. "Now, that should numb the pain… or it will paralyze you for a minute or two." She said, unsure of herself.

Nidalee, her head lolling from one side to the other, closed her eyes and tried to regain herself. When she opened her eyes again, she took a deep breath when she felt Zyra's skilled fingers working over the sensitive lips and folds of Nidalee's womanhood. "How do you intend to get it out of me?" She asked nervously.

Zyra used the index and middle fingers of both her hands to open up her pink lips. "The same way I put it in. I do have control over my children, remember?" She asked, looking into the dark, moist cavern of Nidalee's sex. After inspecting it for a time, she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the huntress's vagina.

To Nidalee's surprise, she felt something familiar push into her. It was not Zyra's tongue but it felt like one of the anthers, but how could that be? She felt the appendage push deep into herm and then the rushing flow of, to her surprise, something warm. "What the hell are you doing!?" Nidalee growled in fury, willing a partial transformation of her hands and feet, changing them into the claws of a cougar.

A moment later, Zyra removed her head from between Nidalee's legs. As she rose to meet the woman's eyes, Nidalee saw the tip of an anther slide back into her mouth. Zyra licked her lips clean of Nidalee's sex juices, her saliva, and a dark green substance. "I was lubricating your entrance so I could more easily get the seed out of you. By the way, I need to get it out soon or it will begin to sprout inside you." She warned. "May I continue?" She asked.

After a few seconds of glaring at the blank faced Rise of Thorns, Nidalee let her hands and feet return to normal before she leaned her head back and sighed. "Go ahead." She said, and then looked up with a warning glare. "After this, no more. It has been pleasurable, I will admit, but it has also been painful." She added.

Zyra nodded her head before raising her hands toward Nidalee's womanhood. Slowly and carefully, she moved her left hand to Nidalee's thigh and her right hand to her pink lips. She used her left hand to rub her clit and her right hand to slide her hand into Nidalee's sex.

As the huntress groaned, Zyra looked up with a smile. "Didn't you ask if I could fist you earlier?" She asked with a smile.

Nidalee grunted as she felt the plant woman's hand go deeper into her body, the numbing effect Zyra had promised not coming at all. "That was when I was in heat! -_grunt_- Speaking of which _–moan-_ how is an anther inside you?" She asked.

Zyra did not look up as she answered, but kept her arm steady as there was a water sound as her arm pushed out some of the warm, green fluid. "The anthers have two kinds of lubricates; one for attracting prey and releasing its… sperm, you could say, and the other for allowing seeds better defense. Sometimes, I like to use animals in the jungle, like boars or snakes, to carry my children to other parts of the jungle." She explained.

Nidalee shifted, still held in place by the vines holding her, and grunted as she felt Zyra's hand deep inside her body, hopefully at her womb by now. "Why would you want them away from –Oh my god!" She exclaimed, feeling Zyra move twist her arm.

"Plants also fight for resources, that is the reason trees grow so large and why vines grow along them. So, I plant my children into the bodies of animals so that they will be carried away, live off them as parasites, and then be expelled when the animal relives itself of waste." She answered, sliding her arm out slightly before sliding it back in slowly. "I have the seed in my palm and am waiting for it to remove its roots from you. Please be patient." She said calmly.

Nidalee groaned as she felt her insides burning from the pain. Despite her best efforts to heal the injuries, she was still only just able to keep her injuries from turning into internal bleeding. "Again, why is there an anther inside you?" She asked, trying to distract herself.

"I told you before; our bodies are different. I do not have intestines, as you call them, and so one can enter my body through my anus, move its way past my insides, and come to my mouth. It can only extend two inches out of my mouth however." She explained. "For you and others, it would break off from the rest of the breeder trying to repeat the same action." She added.

"Breeder?" Nidalee groaned out.

"This child." Zyra said.

Nidalee took a sharp breath when she felt her insides flare up in pain, and then screamed. "Oh god! What are you doing!?" She demanded as her hands and feet changing back into claws as her eyes turned more cat-like.

Zyra did not meet the woman's eyes. "I am removing the seed. It has become larger than I expected, most likely due to your magical abilities, but I am being very careful." She said.

Nidalee was about to speak, but then she bit her lower lip in pain. Zyra slowly but gradually began to pull her hand from Nidalee's womb, being as gentle and slow as possible, but it was slow, agonizingly painful going. She applied greater force to her lower lip to keep herself from screaming again, resulting in her lip beginning to bleed.

After what seemed like hours, but was closer to two minutes, Zyra was finally able to remove the seed from Nidalee. As the huntress's vagina lips slowly closed, she ignored the large opening the removal had caused. She held the wet, warm, greed seed in her hands, which had grown to nearly three and a half inches in diameter of size and height.

Nidalee was a panting, sweating mess, her tanned body glistening from the experience as her lip bled from having bit it so hard. She tried to move her hands toward her groin to sooth it, but was still unable to due to the vines binding her arms and legs. Instead, she softly whimpered.

* * *

Zyra placed the seed to her side and turned to look at Nidalee. The huntress had practically gone through the human female birthing process, something she had not expected to happen, and now appeared too tired and exhausted to continue. She was thinking that it would be time to let the woman go, but then she held her hand to her mouth.

The breeder, having changed into its flower form by way of opening its ovary and burying its remaining seeds under its sepal, wanted to continue.

"_She is exhausted my child. It is time to return home._" She said to it, using the anther within her to telepathically speak with it. _"…"_ "_I will ask her, but if she does not wish to continue, we are done._" She told it.

When she looked back to the resting huntress, Zyra flinched back just because the woman tackled her to the soft, mossy sepal. Nidalee hissed as she bit down into Zyra's neck, causing the woman to shriek in terror and pain.

She put her hands on the huntress's shoulders while the vines that held in her place before wrapped around her, trying to pull the angry woman from their mistress. The huntress did not relent, her fangs dug deep into the Rise of Thorn's soft neck. As Nidalee was pulled away, Zyra was pulled with her, eventually making the woman call off her vines. "Let her go!" She commanded, and then turned her voice to Nidalee. "Let me go!" She demanded angrily.

When she felt the smooth vines release her, Nidalee let go of Zyra and rose to meet her eye to eye. "That was for all of that pain you put me through just now!" She said angrily. She then brought her hand up and quickly slapped Zyra, making a red mark on the left side of her face. "And that was for not controlling that anther that went through me!" She said.

Before Zyra could say or react, Nidalee cupped both sides of her face in her hands and brought her closer for a deep kiss. After a few seconds of saliva swapping, Nidalee broke the kiss, kissed the left side of Zyra's face she had slapped, and brought her head to her ear. "And that was for the sex." She whispered.

Zyra was suddenly left speechless by this. She understood Nidalee's anger toward her, but she could not make sense of why the huntress was suddenly calm again.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt an electric shock of pleasure surge through her. She looked down to see Nidalee massaging her breasts and licking and suckling her right nipple. Zyra moaned as not only the huntress but her anthers of her breeder became active once more. The one in her anus pushing in and out of her stomach and throat, stiffening her moans, and another sliding into her wet vagina.

Nidalee stopped her assault on Zyra's chest and looked up at the plant woman, who in turn looked down at her when she stopped. "Tell your breeder to stay out of my ass." She said with a warning tone. Zyra nodded, and after a moment, Nidalee groaned and clenched her teeth before continuing to massage and knead Zyra's breasts and lick and suckle her nipples.

The world began to spin, literally, and Zyra suddenly pulled Nidalee's head to her chest, between her breasts, and screamed out in orgasmic ecstasy. As she shuddered from the physical exertion, the seemed to fade.

* * *

Nidalee's eyes slowly opened, only to be greeted by the sight of Zyra's bright red hair, her face buried in her cleavage. The huntress, panting heavily and confused, looked around. She did not see that breeder plant, her arms were bound upward from a vine hanging from a tree branch above, Zyra's left hand rested on her right breast with her right extending downward, and it looked like they were near Nidalee's home.

"Zyra… what happened?" Nidalee asked. She did not why, but she was very tired. Her arms hurt, her chest hurt, her thighs hurt, her pussy burned, and her butt hurt. She felt disgusting too, like she had not bathed in weeks. She smelt sweat and sex juice both herself and Zyra.

The Rise of Thorns took several seconds to recover from an orgasm she had most likely just had, and then looked up at Nidalee. She looked completely exhausted and tired, but she was also naked, the same as Nidalee.

After nearly a minute, Nidalee's face having gone blank and uninterested as she waited, Zyra backed away and signaled for the vine to release Nidalee's hands. As Nidalee relaxed and sat down, letting herself rest, Zyra knelt down and let out a sigh before meeting the huntress's eyes. "Remember earlier when we spoke and I made my offer?" Nidalee nodded. "It got me thinking of how the breeder would treat you. So I decided to test this with the aid of… mind control." She said.

Nidalee continued to blankly stare at the woman before her. "You used mind control on me?" She asked, making sure she heard right.

Zyra nodded. "I controlled your mind, made you see things while you were unconscious that were not there and feel things happening that did not happen, but I… got carried away and began to masturbate." She said, her face turning red.

"And my sore and tired body?" Nidalee asked.

"Mental manipulation can only do so much. I had to stimulate your body by touching you." She answered.

For a long several minutes, both female champions were finally rested enough to cease their panting and could breathe and talk normally. Zyra started. "Given the way my breeder reacted to you, I think it was a good idea for me to do as I did." She said.

Nidalee nodded. "Yes… However, I will once more turn down your offer. While it would be very enjoyable _–she licks her lips and purrs seductively-_ I am in a relationship with Rengar." She said. A thought came to her. "Why not try to seduce Master Yi? If you want someone like you, why not have him try to fertilize a seed inside of your womb." She offered.

Zyra let out a sigh, and then began to form her usual leafy clothing over her body. "He could not agree to it." She said sadly.

Nidalee shrugged her shoulders and smiled before she scanned the area for her clothes. When she found them, she began to dress herself as she spoke. "Yi has mentioned to me and Rengar that he has always wanted a child to carry on the legacy of Wuju. To him, Wukong is more likely to get himself killed in battle. A son or daughter who is part plant, who could possibly be immortal, may be able to live forever, could provide the knowledge of Wuju." She said, raising an eyebrow.

Zyra's clothes stopped growing, and then she looked toward Nidalee. A warm smile spread across her face. "I like it. May I ask him in your home?" She asked.

Nidalee nodded toward her new friend. "Yes, but first we need to catch Kha'Zix." She said, fixing her attire before she picked up her spear.

Zyra shook her head. "I told you, I captured him when he shot that poison dart at you. He is being 'occupied' by my breeder right now." She informed her. "I can show you if you like." She offered.

Nidalee froze, and then began to laugh. "Oh my god! That is just priceless!" She laughed as she imaged all of the things she had felt that thing to do her in that mental control state. After a time, she stopped laughing and waved for Zyra to follow her. "Come on. We will wake up Rengar and Yi." She said.

"Just a moment." Zyra said.

Nidalee stopped and smiled as she watched the Rise of Thorns approach. Suddenly, she slapped Nidalee across the left side of her face, and then back handed her right. As Nidalee rubbed her cheeks, she looked at Zyra with confusion. "The first one was for slapping me, and the second was for calling my children abominations." She said.

The huntress stared for a moment. "I did not really slap you though." She pointed out.

"It was the thought that hurt." Zyra countered.

Nidalee stopped soothing her cheeks and turned to climb the rope ladder up to her home. "Let's just go." She said.

"Why the rush?" Zyra asked, seeing her take the routs two or three at a time. "You've only been out for about thirty minutes." She informed.

"I'm horny and want to make love to my mate." Was all Nidalee said.

Zyra giggled. "No joke about it being mating season." She asked playfully, following her up the ladder.

"No, not when I am this way."

* * *

_My gosh... what have I done? A second chapter is coming, but I do not know when.  
_


End file.
